INTERNATIONAL HIV MEDICINE AND RESEARCH CORE The Comprehensive NeuroAIDS Center Core (CNACC)/International HIV Medicine and Research Core (IHMRC) will implement a subset of medical, research, and education objectives between the nongovernmental organization Freedom Foundation (FF) in Bangalore, India, Drexel University College of Medicine (DM), and Temple University (TM). The FF headquarters in collaboration with DM is located in Bangalore and is comprised of a (1) FF/DM Out-patient HIV/AIDS Care and Support Center caring for nearly 2,000 HIV-1-infected patients;(2) FF/DM In-patient HIV/AIDS Clinical Care Facility caring for approximately 100 HIV-1-infected patients at any given time, and (3) FF/DM HIV Clinical and Translational Research Center. In the past year, these efforts expanded to include the FF out-patient HIV/AIDS clinical care facility in Hyderabad, India which currently cares for an additional 1,000 HIV/AIDS patients. The CNACC/IHMRC will strive to facilitate the development and completion of international clinical/translational/basic research projects developed by NeuroAIDS investigators that focus on molecular mechanisms, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of commonly encountered major and minor neurocognitive disorders associated with HIV-1 infection of the brain with particular attention focused on defining differences between HIV-1 subtype B and C infection. The Specific Aims of the IHMRC will provide faculty/clinical fellows/students with an opportunity to participate in: (1) clinical research care of HIV-1 subtype C-infected research subjects at the FF in Bangalore, India;(2) generation, storage, and on-site use of HIV-1-infected patient samples for experiments performed in India;(3) generation, storage, and on-site use of PBMC genomic DNA, RNA, and protein samples from HIV-1-infected patients;(4) construction, update, and management of independent and integrated de-identified HIV-1 subtype C-infected patient electronic health record information and preparation of research progress reports, grant applications, and publications;(5) multi-site and on-site collaborative research projects at the FF/DM HIV Clinical and Translational Research Center;and (6) preparation, submission, and renewal of Institutional Review Board (IRB) protocols for Indian investigations.